


"Are you jealous?"

by eavk



Series: Minecraft Moments [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: “Sykkuno,” He said to get his attention. “You’re acting a little different today…”“Oh, what do you mean, Corpse?”“What was that about earlier?” Corpse grinned, teasing, “with the angel ring- were you jealous?”“Was I?” Sykkuno responded, vaguely.Okay, that threw Corpse off. He had expected Sykkuno to stutter and deny it, maybe throw in a joke and run away, but he reacted normally. Which wasn’t normal.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Minecraft Moments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035264
Comments: 61
Kudos: 1069





	"Are you jealous?"

They recently invited Karl into their minecraft server. He was already very familiar with the game and became good friends with everyone through the Among Us lobbies so inviting him added a new dynamic for the group. Corpse logged in a bit later than the others had today so he quickly assembled something before he went out to join Sykkuno who was with Karl. 

“Corpse!” Both Sykkuno and Karl said it at the same time.

“Hey guys.” Corpse greeted. Karl had only been playing for an hour or so but he already had on full diamond armor. “What are you up to?”

“I’m explaining to Karl how to make an angel ring.” Sykkuno said.

“Nice.”

Karl walked up to Corpse, “Yes, Sykkuno’s been very sweet and helpful.”

Sykkuno laughed, “you’re already good at minecraft, better than me! You don’t really need my help.”

“Yeah, but this mod is new to me so I appreciate your kind teachings, Sykkuno.” Karl said honestly.

“Aw, well I’m glad to have you here, Karl!”

“Glad to be here!”

Corpse cleared his throat, “Sykkuno,” Corpse walked up to him. “I actually have a gift for you.”

“For me?” Sykkuno asked, surprised. Corpse nodded then dropped the feather angel ring he made in front of Sykkuno.

“Oh wait, is this an angel ring!”

“Yeah, I wanted to make it all by myself since you’re always helping me. That’s actually what the bat was for. I was gonna use it to make the same ring as mine, but I saw another set of wings that I think matches you more.” Corpse explained, “I think it’s called feather wings?”

“Aw Corpse, thanks! But uh- I do already have one.”

“Yeah, I know, but I wanted to give you one since you gave me one. You know, so we can match.”

Karl walked up to it, but not close enough to pick it up. “I’ll take it if Sykkuno doesn’t want it!”

“Oh, uh-” Sykkuno said as Corpse reacted similarly, “Umm,” Corpse had forgotten Karl was there, watching the exchange.

“I mean- Corpse did make it for _me_ , so…” Sykkuno said, trailing off.

“Well, only if you aren’t gonna use it.” Karl said.

Sykkuno went up to the angel ring and grabbed it. “You don’t wanna make one yourself, Karl?”

“I mean, why go through the effort when there’s a free one right there!”

“Yeah, it’s okay Sykkuno, you do already have one. You can give it to-” Corpse started.

“N-no, I’ll use it!” Sykkuno said, “I was just uh- earlier you see, I was just saying I already had one, but Corpse, I’m really happy you made this for me. You’re right, we can match now!” Sykkuno quickly took off the invisible ones he was wearing and equipped the pair Corpse gave him. They were white and fluffy, the complete opposite of the ones Corpse wore.

“They look great.” Corpse said, smiling.

“Well then, I can just have Sykkuno’s old one.” Karl suggested.

“Oh? This old thing?” There was a shift in his tone, probably unnoticed by Karl, but it was clear as day to Corpse. “No, you don’t want _that_ , it’s all used.” Sykkuno dropped his original angel ring into a trough of lava, letting it burn and disappear.

Corpse and Karl gasped, shocked. 

“No! Sykkuno, what-” Karl said, disbelief and confusion clear in his voice.

Sykkuno continued as if nothing happened. “You can make your own ring and even customize it! I mean that’s what we were already doing, right?”

“That was a waste of a ring!”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Sykkuno reassured him. Sykkuno started explaining the materials Karl needed again and Corpse just watched, a little confused. Sykkuno gave out gifts to everyone, usually with no questions asked, and sometimes even without the person themselves asking. 

“Is this Scamkkuno?” Corpse said to himself and to his chat. Sykkuno was giving off a certain energy, but it didn’t really make sense because he hadn’t even asked Karl for anything in return. Karl didn’t seem too bothered though, hanging onto Sykkuno’s every word, wrapped around Sykkuno’s finger. The two started heading back to Karl’s makeshift house he made when he started in order to get some gold ingots from his chest. Corpse followed them.

Corpse read his chat as they walked and it was filled with people also noticing Sykkuno’s odd behavior. 

After they got whatever materials Karl already had, they went to mine for diamonds since he had already used up all the ones he had for his armor. Again, Corpse wondered why Sykkuno didn’t just give him the material himself. As Karl started to dig down, Corpse went up to Sykkuno. 

“ _Sykkuno_ ,” He said to get his attention. “You’re acting a little _different_ today…”

“Oh? What do you mean, Corpse?”

“What was that about earlier?” Corpse grinned, teasing, “with the angel ring- were you _jealous_?”

“Was I?” Sykkuno responded, vaguely.

Okay, _that_ threw Corpse off. He had expected Sykkuno to stutter and deny it, maybe throw in a joke and run away in Sykkuno fashion, but he reacted normally. Which wasn’t normal. When Sykkuno didn’t say anything else, Corpse continued. 

“Uh- I mean, uh.” Corpse cleared his throat. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. “Like, earlier you were- I mean, it’s-” Corpse stuttered, what the hell was happening?

“Hm?”

“I mean- you’re like going in hard on Karl right now? I just didn’t expect that.” Corpse explained.

“Am I?” Sykkuno hummed. “Oh, well he already knows how to play Minecraft pretty well, so I’m just having a little fun with him. Don’t you worry, Corpse.”

That should not have sounded as ominous as it did.

  
**Valkyrae joined.**  
**Sykkuno** : rae !  
**Corpse_Husband** : raeeee  
**Valkyrae** : hi!!  
**Valkyrae** : where is everyone?  
**KarlJacobs** : welcome rae!  
**Valkyrae** : oh hi karl!

  
Sykkuno gave her the coordinates and the three of them decided to stay still and wait for her to join them. After Karl had found enough diamond ore they went back on the surface so Rae could spot them more easily.

“Well, while we wait, let me show you something! Corpse you stay right there and wait for Rae. Come with me, Karl.”

“Okay, Sykkuno!”

Corpse watched as Sykkuno led Karl to an empty area of land and Sykkuno started to fly up away from him. It seemed like Karl didn’t even notice this wasn’t Sykkuno’s usual behavior in minecraft, but at this point, what _was_ a ‘normal’ Sykkuno?

“Sykkuno’s been surprising me a lot lately.” Corpse said to his chat, laughing. “I don’t know if you guys could tell, but it throws me off sometimes. Especially when we play Among Us. I think I like it though, but I- I don’t know.” Corpse paused. “It’s exciting, for sure.” He threw in as an afterthought. He read a comment out loud, “Sykkuno hasn’t stuttered in the past twenty minutes is he okay?” Corpse laughed. “I honestly don’t fucking know.”

“Ok Karl, just stand right there.” Sykkuno said off into the distance. Corpse watched as Sykkuno brought out what looked like a large key. Again, that tone. The one that came out when Sykkuno was a bit more confident, more playful, more cunning. 

Corpse wondered why though, because this was just Karl. If anything, he thought Sykkuno would be really nice to him like he had seen Sykkuno interact with everyone else. He hadn’t even asked Karl for a basement.

Corpse saw Rae flying from a distance and she dropped onto the ground beside him, “Hey Corpse! Nice to see Karl on the server now! At least I’m not the only one super behind everyone else.”

“Hey Rae,” Corpse smiled. “I don’t know, he already has a full set of diamond armor and he’s halfway done with an angel ring.”

“What?! Oh god, I really need to play more.” Rae sighed. They watched Sykkuno and Karl. “You doing alright, though?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s been fun.” He answered before switching the topic. “Sykkuno seems to have found a new target.”

Rae laughed, “Poor Karl. Why, what’s he been doing?”

“I don’t know, just been making him do everything himself.”

“Wait, really? That’s _weird_. Sykkuno simps for everyone.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I don’t know why though, from what I’ve seen Sykkuno always gives gifts nonstop, but he’s actually making Karl work for it.”

“Maybe it’s because he’s the _mistress_.”

“The what-?”

“You cheated on Sykkuno with him, remember! I had to tell him, adultery is a sin!” Rae laughed, “speaking of that, we’ve all noticed you’ve been falling down the, as Jack likes to call, ‘ _Sykkuno simp chart_ ’ lately.”

“ _What_ -”

“Yeah, even Sykkuno has noticed, especially in Among Us-”

In the background, Sykkuno had started the weapon, glowing symbols forming, shards of light started rising from the ground and the sky turned darker, almost looking like it was glitching out. The world seemed to shake.

“Woah woah wait- _what the fuck_ is happening?” Corpse asked.

“Oh, you haven’t seen Sykkuno’s new weapon?”

“Sykkuno? With a weapon?”

Rae continued, “It’s his new favorite trick, I think Abe taught it to him, it looks sick! Just watch.”

“Uhh, is that not gonna kill him?” Corpse asked, looking at Karl, obliviously standing on the ground. 

“Nah, it shouldn’t. Sykkuno usually hits it to the side or something.”

“Woah, that looks so cool!” They could faintly hear Karl say.

Corpse watched as Sykkuno aimed it directly at Karl.

Karl, noticing something was wrong, uttered out, “Uh, Sykkuno-?” 

Corpse’s jaw dropped, “ _Oh my god_ …” 

They could hear Karl’s screams underneath the sound of the explosion.

  
**KarlJacobs was blown up by Sykkuno.**  
**BaboAbe** : LOLOL  
**BrookeAB** : :0  
**Ash_on_Minecraft** : F

**Author's Note:**

> posting this after watching corpse join the dreamsmp server before otv’s one is literal pain i- (i do love karl and the others though)
> 
> i’m still holding onto hope that corpse will join the otv server because ~imo~ it’d match him a lot more since they’re a lot more wholesome and less intense hahah and i think corpse would have a lot of fun there. but we’ll seeee ;-; (also i'm not gonna change corpse's minecraft name in my series for the sake of consistency, but it's so cute he named himself corpse_cattt)
> 
> anyways heres the notes i wrote before all of that happened lmao.
> 
> alrighty i have a lot of notes here:
> 
> 1\. so this is kinda how i picture sykkuno would show his jealousy?? like corpse is more in your face and ~petty and pouty~ but i picture sykkuno to be more like subtle about it and being like nicely evil if that makes sense LOL i imagine jealous sykkuno to be more like confident “dont steal my man” type and this assumption is entirely based off of that one time lazar said he wanted to be corpse’s best friend and sykkuno immediately says “sorry to say that position is filled.”
> 
> 2\. shoutout to @mushroomherb @lilliren and @cctrail because i kind of combined everything they commented about into this fic, i hope i somewhat got what you were looking for! i didn’t exactly write a corpse “cheating” plot, i focused more on jealous!sykkuno, but maybe in the future if i think of something??
> 
> 3\. I’m glad you guys are actually laughing at my attempts at humor! watching everyone’s streams and gameplay is probably the reason i’ve laughed the hardest this entire year, so knowing i’m also providing some laughs for others is so cool haha, i really really appreciate the comments and kudos!


End file.
